The manufacture of hexadecyl alcohol and related alcohols is presently commercially produced via the aldox process whereby overall product yields are approximately 20%. Additionally, the commercially employed process produces severe operating problems and significantly reduces the production of the conventional oxo alcohol. Alternate conventional systems employ low temperature two-phase and additionally may be characterized as high basicity systems. Selectivities for the conventional systems have never appreciably exceeded about 60% due to the side reactions which occur at process conditions required to achieve acceptable reaction rates.